Portable lights incorporating a bulb and an appropriate battery or battery pack are well known and take a variety of forms from hand-held cylindrical flashlights to illumination units mounted on the head or suspended from the neck to free the hands of the user.
The known "hands free" lights are frequently bulky assemblies which, while possibly adequate for limited tasks, are not particularly adapted for more universal use under a variety of circumstances outside of the home or workplace.
Basically, the conventional portable light is not adapted for convenience storage, as in pocket or purse, so as to be concealed yet readily available for use in a vehicle, theater, restaurant or the like, wherever insufficient light, for reading in particular, might be encountered.
While extremely small portable lights, such as single battery flashlights, are known, these do not provide either the convenience or capability as required for a reading light which would enable a user to comfortably hold and read a book, newspaper, restaurant menu, or the like. The lack of universal practicality of known portable light limits their use by the public in general, notwithstanding the substantial desirability of every member of the traveling public having an independent source of illumination for convenience and, under some circumstances, even safety.